Half-Wit's SoulSilver Nuzlocke Adventure
by Half-Wit Ed-Boy
Summary: After losing his initial Pokemon license, Mike restarts his career as a Pokemon trainer alongside his loyal companion Pokemon. Will he be able to become the Champion without screwing up like last time? Rated T for some non-Pokemon friendly violence and use of the F-word much later on. Based loosely off of an actual SoulSilver Nuzlocke.
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Wit's SS Nuzlocke Adventure**

**Chapter 1: The Saga Begins…**

**Rules: Any Pokémon that faints is dead and must be released or boxed permanently. You can only catch the first Pokémon you encounter on each route/area. You must nickname every Pokémon you catch. You cannot catch duplicates or any Pokémon in the same evolutionary family.**

**Half-Wit's rules: No healing items may be used except berries bought for you by your Mom. If the first encounter in an area is one you've caught or evolved, you may skip it for the next encounter. If you encounter a shiny, you may catch and use it. After defeating all 8 Johto Gyms, you may revive one dead Pokémon of your choice. You may choose to save this revive for later, but can only do this ONCE in-game! Let the Nuzlocke begin!**

Ring! Ring! Ring! The alarm clock blared loudly throughout the small bedroom, shaking violently.

"Ugh…" A hand slapped the clock, knocking it off the nightstand, then it retreated back under a blanket covering a bed.

Sunlight slowly began filling the room, revealing a shelf full of Pokemon stuff, a laptop and TV, and various other items. Giant robot toys lined wall-mounted shelves and dirty clothes were piled on the floor. The light eventually made its way to the lower left corner of the room where the bed rested, awakening the person buried beneath the covers. He kicked them off and groggily sat up. He wore a Batman t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants and had a five-o'clock shadow.

"Morning already," he moaned. He picked up his alarm clock and looked at the time; six-thirty AM Johto time. "Guess it's time to get dressed." He took his pajamas off and put on his trainer's outfit and hat.

"Mike? Are you up?" A feminine voice asked. A woman opened his bedroom door and peeked in. "Good, you're actually awake. You're not oversleeping this time!"

"I know mom, I know," Mike replied groggily.

"And I hope you keep up with your Pokemon trainer's license this time!" Mike just groaned groggily. "Also, you Poke Gear came back from the repair shop." Mike's mom shoved the device in his face. "You're lucky it wasn't smashed to bits! Honestly, what were you thinking? Picking up that box by yourself!"

"It was my job, mom…" Mike answered, still half-asleep.

"Well, you should've let the Machoke lift that box." Mike raised his eyebrow at his mom. "Oh, don't give me that look. Professor Elm is waiting for you over at the lab. You know, you're lucky he's giving you a second chance, with you challenging all those gyms without a license!"

"Okay," Mike said with a yawn. "I'm heading out. I'll talk to you later." Mike stumbled out the door, holding a mug of coffee.

"Be careful! Don't associate with thugs!" His mom yelled after him.

Mike was an adult male in his early twenties. He had lived in New Bark Town most of his life, going to school and doing odd jobs here and there to help out his single mom. Today, he was finally going to live out his dream of being a Pokemon Trainer. Most of his classmates started their Pokemon journeys long ago, but Mike got left behind. He did start an unofficial journey when he was 17, but lost his trainer's license and had his Pokemon taken from him. Now that his ban had been lifted, he has been given another shot at living out his dream to become a Pokemon trainer.

"Ugh, I hate coffee," Mike groaned as he swallowed a mouthful of java, still trying to wake up. He took one step off his front porch when something round and blue smacked him in the face; a Marill!

"Marill! Get back here!" A female voice screamed. Before Mike could peel the Aqua Mouse Pokemon off of him, it bit him on the face. Mike screamed in pain and dropped his coffee.

"Get this frakking thing off me!" Mike pulled on the Marill with all his strength, but to no avail.

"Marill!" The Marill happily let Mike go and ran behind a girl around Mike's age. "Aw, Marill wanted to say good morning to you!"

"That thing tried to eat my face off!" Mike yelled. Marill growled at him.

"Mike! How could you say that?"

"It's true! I got the teeth marks to prove it!" Mike pointed to his face which, indeed, had several puncture wounds from Marill's small but sharp teeth.

"Those could've come from any Pokémon! How do you know a Zubat didn't come in your room and do that while you were asleep last night?"

"Lyra, that doesn't even make any sense…"

"Hey, it can happen!"

"Whatever, I'm heading off to the lab…"

"Oh, later Mike!" Lyra waved after him as Mike plodded off to the lab, rubbing his sore face. Marill growled viciously after him.

Mike was about to enter the lab, when something caught his eye. There was a kid hiding in the bushes beside Elm's laboratory. He was wearing some sort of weird purple suit and a Guy Fawkes mask, and had dark red hair. Mike knew who this guy was…

"Peyton! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up! I'm on a mission to save Johto from the evil government!"

"Whatever," Mike sighed. "Oh, and stop messaging me on Pal-book."

Mike went inside, leaving Peyton outside. He walked into Professor Elm's research room. The room was a mess! Boxes were stacked everywhere and papers, charts, and open books were strewn across the desks and floor. Professor Elm himself was hunched over his laptop, typing like a madman. He was the ultimate authority on Pokémon evolution and one of the smartest guys Mike knew, but he was unorganized, awkward, and overly devoted to his research. Mike had been working as a handy man for Professor Elm since his first foray into Pokémon training went awry.

"Ah, Mike! Here to pick up your Pokémon, I see?" Elm asked, not looking up from his screen.

"Yup," Mike answered. "I'm leaving as soon as I get my starter."

"There are three in the machine, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. You can only pick one."

"I picked Chikorita last time, so I think I'll go with this one." Mike grabbed the Pokeball labeled "Totodile." The ball opened up in a blinding flash, and a small, blue, bipedal alligator stood beside Mike. He wore a fedora and had a necklace made of gator teeth around his neck.

"'Ello, mate!" He exclaimed with an Aussie accent, causing Mike to jump back.

"Wha-but…I thought… Pokémon could only say their names!"

"I don't appreciate you stereotyping, mate," the Totodile warned bearing his teeth. "Didn't it ever occur to you that all Pokémon could talk? That we could say more than just our names?"

"Uh, no not really… Professor, are you hearing this? Did you know Pokémon could talk like this?"

"Yeah, whatever, I think that's a great Pokémon, too…" Prof. Elm mumbled, still staring at his screen. "Oh, and about that last job, could you go to Mr. Pokémon's house on Route 30? I need to get a rare Pokemon egg from him, but I'm too busy with my research."

"More like too lazy…" Mike grumbled. "Fine, but this better be added to my last paycheck. C'mon, Totodile."

"All righty, mate," Totodile replied, following Mike out the door. "By the way, I would appreciate it if you'd call me Dundee." Dundee adjusted his fedora.

"Dundee?"

"Yeah, it's what me mum used to call me."

"Hmm, I like it! Dundee!"

The two of them trudged through the grass on Route 29. Dundee took down a few wild Pidgeys along the way, but other than that, the route was an easy one. Eventually, the two arrived in New Bark Town's neighboring city, Cherrygrove.

"Hmm, not much of a city, eh mate?" Dundee remarked.

"I said the same thing when I first came here," Mike replied.

"Hey young man!" Dundee and Mike stopped. An elderly man ran at them from the right, moving at a much faster rate than any man his age should be moving.

"Can we help ya, sir?" Dundee asked.

"Look old man, I don't need you giving us any type of building tutorial. I know what everything is and-"

"Oh, that's not why I stopped you," the old man replied. "I just noticed you're not wearing any shoes and was going to offer you my spare pair of Running Shoes." The old man held out a pair of brand new tennis shoes.

Mike looked down at his feet. He hadn't realized it until now, but he had completely forgotten to put on his shoes and socks when he left, and now his feet were dirty and covered in leaves and twigs.

"Thanks," Mike grumbled, taking the shoes from the old man. He dusted off his feet, put on a pair of socks from his backpack, and shoved his feet in his new shoes. "Hey, these feel a lot better than my old shoes. Thanks, random old man!"

"No problem, sonny! Now, I'm sure you're busy, so I'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing." Mike and Dundee waved at the old man and headed into town. "Kids these days, always in a hurry…"

"We better hit the Pokémon Center before we head on to the next Route," Mike said.

"Sounds good to me, mate," Dundee affirmed, obviously tired. The two headed inside the Center and Mike gave Dundee to the nurse.

"So, how's business," Mike asked her, trying to pass the time.

"Lousy," the nurse answered bitterly. "I spent four years and fifty-thousand Poke-dollars on medical school, then not a month after I get a job here, they replace me with this machine…"

"Wow, that sucks," Mike said nonchalantly.

"Here's your Totodile back." The nurse sat Dundee on the counter and he jumped down beside Mike. "We hope to see you again." She slumped back down in her seat.

"Later," Mike said, waving at her. He and his Pokémon left the Center and walked next door to the Poke Mart. "I'm just going to pick up some Potions. Excuse me, clerk?"

"May I help you sir?" The store clerk asked.

"I'd like to purchase five Potions, please."

"Sorry sir, but all potions have been recalled. Something happened to Silph Co.'s latest shipment of spray-based medicines, and they've all been sent back."

"Aw, what?" Mike asked in disbelief. "How long before you guys get a new shipment in?"

"We have no idea, sir. We've tried ordering in from other stores, but it's the same story at all of them. Silph Co. told us it could be weeks or even months before the problem is fixed."

"Wow," Mike replied. "I guess we can't buy anything then. Let's head out, Dundee."

"Right-o!"

The two of them headed on to Route 30. Mike pulled a branch from a tree and started using it to fend off the numerous wild Weedles that inhabited the Route; Weedle was highly poisonous, and he didn't want to risk getting Dundee or himself stung. Dundee wasn't helping, however. He was fighting them off with his claws.

"Dundee! Don't do that! You'll get stung! I don't have any Antidotes and we're too far away to get back to Cherrygrove in time if you get poisoned."

"Don't worry 'bout me, mate!" Dundee stomped on a Weedle, squishing it. "I can take care of me self!" The two of them trudged through the grass, where they finally arrived at a house. Dundee peeped inside one of the windows.

"Don't bother, Dundee. Mr. Pokémon's house is farther north. This is just some crazy man who's obsessed with-"

"Apricorns!" The man inside yelled, opening his door and crushing Dundee against the side of the house. "I love, love, _love_ apricorns! Here take this Apricorn Box!"

"Uh, thanks?" Mike took the huge, cooler-like box. "But you already ga-"

"Any time!" The man then began twitching. "Apricorns!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran back inside his house.

"Ugh, me snout…" Dundee groaned, rubbing his sore snout. "Who the hell was that bloke?"

"Some crazy man…" Mike tossed the apricorn box over his shoulder, where it landed in a huge pile of apricorn boxes. "I already have one of these."

The two wandered farther north, bypassing the road and cutting through more high grass, battling any Weedle or Pidgey that came their way. After a long bout of fighting Weedle and knee-high grass, they finally made it to a quaint little house surrounded by trees and high ledges. Smoke billowed from its smokestack invitingly.

"This looks like a nice place," Dundee pointed out.

"Yeah, Mr. Pokémon doesn't like the hustle and bustle of the city. He's an okay guy, but can get a bit touchy around Pokémon."

"He better not start grabbin' all over me," Dundee growled.

"Mr. Pokémon? You home?" Mike asked, letting himself in.

"Ah, Mike! How's Professor Elm?" Mr. Pokémon asked.

"He's fine. Still got his nose in that laptop, though…"

"He always did get wrapped up in those MMOs online…"

"You mean he's been playing computer games this whole time?" Mike groaned.

"I'm afraid so. I believe he sent you here to retrieve this." Mr. Pokémon handed Mike an egg with red and blue triangle-shaped patterns.

"That would make a huge omelet," Mike joked as he shoved the egg in his backpack.

"Oh, Professor Elm gave you another Pokémon!" Mr. Pokémon exclaimed. He picked up Totodile. "Oh, this one is quite rare! Let me examine it." Mr. Pokémon pried Dundee's mouth open to look at his teeth, but Dundee smacked him away with his tail.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands off, mate!"

"Touchy little fellow, isn't he," Mr. Pokémon chuckled. "Professor Oak, come here for a moment!"

An elderly man with white hair and a white lab coat rose up from behind a computer system. He was upper-middle aged, somewhere around his late sixties, but his face was wrinkled and his back was slightly hunched over.

"Ah, Mike! I've heard all about you."

"Thanks Professor-"

"You're the hooligan who beat the E4 without a Pokémon trainer's license and made a fool out of the Indigo League!" He shouted angrily.

"Um, sorry?" Mike apologized awkwardly.

Oak sighed. "But, if Professor Elm believes you can be trusted with another Pokémon, then he must see something in you." Professor Oak pulled something out of his pocket. "This is my latest invention, the Pokedex. It is an encyclopedia of Pokémon, but it only catalogues the ones you capture."

"Um, Professor Oak, I have an app on my smart phone that does the same thing," Mike explained, whipping out his phone.

"Just take the damn thing," Oak asserted, shoving the Pokedex in Mike's face.

"Well, that was awkward," Dundee said, following Mike out the door.

"It always is when I come here…"

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to get your first trainer's license revoked?"

"Well, I had finally beaten the Elite Four on Indigo Plateau, but when they went to register my trainer's card for the Hall of Fame, I didn't have it. Turns out I dropped it somewhere along the way!" Mike grinned sheepishly and Dundee fell on the ground in a face-fault.

The two of them took the shortcut back to Cherrygrove City, jumping ledges to avoid the grass. Dundee had been injured during their trek through the grass. They made it into the city fairly quickly and after a quick stop at the Pokémon Center, the duo was ready to head back to New Bark Town. But before they left, a red-haired boy stopped them…

"Peyton, what the hell do you want?"

"Mike, why the hell didn't you respond to my Pal-Book message, you a-hole?" Peyton asked angrily.

"Because I was busy... Why the hell am I even friends with you on there anyway?"

"Because I'm more awesomer than you and I'm going to save Johto from the aliens and lizard men!" Peyton hoisted a Pokeball high in the air. "And I'll do it with this Pokémon I rescued from the lab!"

"You mean stole?" Mike asked.

"No!" Peyton snapped. "I've had it up to here with you! You never reply to me on Pal-book, you always avoid me in public, and you're helping out that Illuminati member, Professor Elm!"

"Have you been smoking something?" Mike asked.

"Battle time!" Peyton yelled, sending out his Pokémon, a Chikorita.

"Well, looks like you get to fight your first battle, Dundee!" Mike said.

"This'll be too easy, mate!" Dundee walked up to the Chikorita and scratched it lightly.

**A critical hit! **The Chikorita passed out from the attack, heavily wounded.

"Damn you, you anti-Johto, Illuminati-supporting son of a bitch!" Peyton ran off in a huff, taking his Chikorita with him.

"Wow, overkill Dundee?"

"I barely touched it, mate!" Dundee defended, shrugging his shoulders.

After another bout of jumping over ledges, they reached New Bark Town. Mike went into Professor Elm's lab where he was met by policeman and carnage. Bullet holes peppered the walls, burned papers were scattered everywhere, and Elm was having a panic attack in the middle of the room.

"Professor Elm, what happened?"

"He's in shock, son!" The officer answered. "Who are you? Don't you know this is a crime scene!?"

"Hey, this must be the culprit!" Another police officer exclaimed. He drew his pistol and pointed it at Mike. "Hands up!" Mike backed away slowly, doing as he was told.

"Wait!" A voice cried out. Just then, a Marill jumped on Mike bit him on the face again. "He's innocent!" Lyra ran into the lab, holding a picture in her hand.

"Do you have any proof?" The officer asked.

"I was taking a picture of my Marill and caught this by accident." Lyra handed the officer the photo; Marill stood at the center, smiling brightly, but behind him in the bushes, was a red-haired man.

"Hmm… Professor, does this man look familiar to you?" The officer showed Prof. Elm the photo, causing him to freak out.

"That's the maniac! Don't let him get me!" Prof. Elm climbed on top of a bookshelf in fear.

Mike finally pried Marill off of his face. "Yeah, that was Peyton. He took off towards Violet City."

"How do you know him?" The officer asked suspiciously.

"I barely know him, actually. He friended me on Pal-Book and messages me all the time about his conspiracy theories. I think he's finally gone off the deep end."

"Very well, you're story checks out. We'll put out an APV on him. Good luck on your adventure, kid!"

The policemen left and Elm climbed down. Lyra, Mike, Dundee, and Professor Elm then started to clean up the mess.

"Oh, Professor I got that egg," Masaki remembered.

"Oh! Let me see!" Elm exclaimed. Mike pulled it out of his backpack. "Wow, I've never seen anything like it before!" Professor Elm placed it inside a clear glass device on his desk. "At least now I have something to do while I wait for my insurance money so I can buy a new laptop and get back to playing World of Warcra… I mean, research!"

"Whatever," Mike said. "I'm heading out."

"Wait!" Professor Elm cried. "Take these with you!" Professor Elm handed Mike a handful of red and white balls with little buttons in the center.

"Sweet, Pokeballs! Now I can add some new team members!" Mike ran out the door, Dundee behind him. "We'll catch something here on Route 29, then cut up to Route 46 and catch a Geodude! That will be so freaking useful against Faulkner!"

Mike wandered around in the grass and ran across a Pidgey, quietly scratching the ground. Dundee was on it, and surprised the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Dundee scratched it, but the Pidgey countered with a vicious tackle. Dundee slapped the Pidgey with his tail, knocking it backwards. Mike through a Pokeball at it, catching it.

"Woo, got our first team member!" Mike exclaimed. Dundee celebrated with him. "Now let's see our new teammate!" Mike opened the ball and the Pidgey popped out.

"Ugh, that really smarts," it said, rubbing its head.

"So, what's your name?" Mike asked.

"Zephyr…" the Pidgey answered back, still quite sore from the attack.

"Awesome! Welcome to the team, Zephyr! Now let's go catch a Geodude!" With Zephyr perched on his hat, the three of them marched through the gates to Route 46, where they encountered a Spearow.

"Aw, what?" Mike groaned. "I guess we'll catch it…"

Zephyr charged the Spearow and hit hard, but the bird Pokémon countered by pecking at Zephyr ferociously. Battered, Zephyr flapped its wings to blow up sand to escape, but the Spearow hit it again.

"Damn, that's the most vicious Spearow I've ever seen…" Mike said in awe.

"This is ridiculous!" Dundee shouted. "Switch me out before the Sheila gets herself killed!"

"Hang on, she's got this…"

Zephyr took another hard hit. She was hurt badly, holes pecked all in her body. This Spearow was insane! Sand all in its eyes, the Spearow attacked again, but Zephyr flew out of the way. Zephyr then tackled the Spearow and Mike tossed a Pokeball at it, catching it.

"Good catch, mate!" Dundee congratulated.

"Good work, Zephyr!" Mike patted her on the head. "Ride in here until we get to the Pokémon Center." Mike gently stuck Zephyr in the backpack. "Now, let's meet our new teammate."

With a blinding flash, the Spearow was released from her Pokeball. She had a sinister look on her face, as she groomed her tattered wings. Her face had a scar across her left eye and her beak was sharpened to a point. Her talons were long and unkempt, perfect for catching prey.

"Pretty impressive for a bird, eh?" The Spearow bragged. "I'm Kim, and you should consider an honor to have me on your team, trainer!"

"I'd rather you be a Geodude," Mike mumbled, angering Kim.

"What the hell? You'd pick me over a stupid rock! C'mere you little…" Kim attacked Mike, pecking him on the head. Dundee laughed.

"Hey mate, if we wait 'till dark, you can catch a Hoothoot! Then we can call ya bird-keeper!" Dundee chuckled.

"Shut up!" Mike wailed as Kim scratched his face with her claws.

After a bit of training on Route 29, Mike healed his Pokémon and bought a few more Pokeballs and headed through Route 30. There, he caught a Kakuna named Una.

"Dammit! Why couldn't you have been a Weedle? At least you'd be able to attack…"

"Too bad," Una replied. Mike shoved her in his backpack.

"Sorry, Dundee. Looks like you're the only guy on the team."

"No worries, mate! I don't mind being surrounded by ladies…" Dundee winked at Kim and Zephyr, who gave him a disgusted look.

The four of them pushed north, where they battled a few easy trainers and grinded a bit before finally heading into Route 31. There at the beginning of the route was the entrance to Dark Cave. Mike and his Pokémon team peered inside the uninviting blackness of the cave.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Zephyr asked nervously.

"C'mon, love! Where's yer sense of adventure?" Dundee nudged Zephyr gently.

"It'll only be for a minute," Mike said. "I just want to catch something and we'll be on our way."

Mike cautiously stepped into the cave, his team following close behind him. It was so dark, neither of them could see three inches from their faces. Growls from various wild Pokémon reverberated throughout the cave. Mike pushed deeper and deeper, until something smacked him in the face.

"Ah! Dundee, get it off me!" Mike screamed. He ran outside with it still clinging to his face; a Zubat!

"Whoa, easy there citizen!" The Zubat said. "There's no need to be afraid. I heard you and your team wandering around in the cave, so I came to see if you needed help."

Mike blinked as he looked the Zubat over. It wore a yellow, skintight suit with the letters "BF" printed on the chest. "Wh-who are you?" Mike asked, shocked by the Zubat's appearance.

"Why, I am Batfink!" The Zubat answered, posing heroically. "Hero of Violet City, defender of justice, and all around nice guy!" After Batfink had finished his speech, Mike threw a ball at him, capturing him. Then Mike let him out. "Young man, that was uncalled for!"

"Look, I'm sorry but I need to fill out my team," Mike explained.

"Very well, as long as you help me with something," Batfink replied. "I am on the lookout for a sinister villain, Specter. He's a ghostly fellow who has been terrorizing Sprout Tower at night."

Mike thought for a moment. "Sure!" He answered, realizing that the bat Pokémon was referring to a Ghastly. "We'll rest up at the Pokémon Center first, guys."

"Sounds good to me," Una said.

"But I was just getting started…" Kim wailed, ripping the head off of a wild Weedle.

"I could actually do with a bit more training," Zephyr stated, tackling a Kakuna.

"Nope, off to the Pokémon Center!" Mike shoved his Pokémon inside. "We can't use any potions, so I'm not taking any chances. Sprout Tower will provide us with some more experience before we face Faulkner. This would be easier if I had found a Bellsprout to trade for that Onix, or found a Geodude at Route 46, but that didn't happen, so we're gonna have to train hard."

"Feh, I say we charge right in that Gym right now. I can take whatever he throws at me!" Kim bragged.

"Kim, you need to watch yourself, love," Dundee warned. "You're a bit brash, don't 'cha think?"

Kim scowled at Dundee. "You better watch it, ya Aussie bush hick, or I might just have 'ta peck your damn eyes out! And don't think I can't because I'm just a couple of levels behind you!" Kim roosted on the window sill. "Fine, I'll rest, but you better not leave without me. I'll be hungry for Bellsprout salad when I wake up…"

"That Sheila has issues…" Dundee grumbled. "She could be trouble down the road, mate. You sure you don't want to box her?"

"Nah, she'll be useful against the Azalea Gym," Mike answered. "Keep an eye on her, though. Keep an eye on everybody. I don't want to lose anyone this early in the game."

"I got 'cha back, mate," Dundee replied, looking over the other Pokémon, who were all quietly sleeping, save for Batfink, who was keeping a diligent eye out the window. A worried look spread across Dundee's face.

"Hey, everything will be fine," Mike reassured. "We just gotta stick together and work as a team." Dundee turned to Mike and gave him a fake smile, then he leaned up against the counter, put his hat over his face, and shut his eyes. Mike did the same.

"I sure hope you're right, Mike. I sure hope you're right…"

**Body count: 0 **

**Current Team: Totodile Lv. 11, Spearow Lv. 9, Pidgey Lv. 8, Zubat Lv. 5, and Kakuna Lv. 6.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Half-Wit's SS Nuzlocke Adventure Chapter 2: "To Old Friends Long Gone…"**

**A/N: Kinda rushing a bit. I finished this part of the run a few weeks ago, so I'm trying to recall as much as I can. I didn't plan on writing this, and most of this is coming from memory and a Facebook chat with a friend who encouraged me to write this. **

After sleeping most of the afternoon, Mike and his Pokémon team left the Pokémon Center. Nighttime had engulfed Violet City in an eerie darkness. Clouds covered the city like a suffocating blanket, blocking out light from the moon; only the faint glow of the street signs and gentle flickers from windows illuminated the city. A scream was heard from Sprout Tower.

"Quickly! I have a feeling Specter has made his first move!" Batfink sped towards Sprout Tower, Mike and the other Pokémon following behind him.

Sprout Tower was a large, rickety old tower. It had stood for as long as anyone could remember, and was one of the oldest buildings in Johto. The swaying pillar in its center caused a constant creaking noise, almost sounding as if one was being followed. The tower was also revered because it was thought the pillar was once the stalk of a giant Bellsprout, and monks had made it a tradition to train at the top.

With Batfink leading the way, Mike and his team stepped carefully inside. The tower's creaking echoed throughout the first floor. This floor was deserted; normally monks would rest down here, but not tonight, for there was an evil dwelling in the tower tonight.

"Let's move on up," Mike said, climbing up a ladder to the second floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Una said, still sitting inside Mike's backpack.

They finally made it to the second floor and encountered a ghastly sight. Three people lay dead on the floor, their skin shriveled up like mummies. Floating in front of the ladder leading to the third floor was a Ghastly, who was sucking out the soul of its next victim, a young woman. Her young, supple face quickly shriveled up as her life force was sucked away. She let out a final gasp, spewing dust from her mouth and nostrils, then collapsed to the ground.

"No, we're too late!" Batfink wailed.

"Ah, Batfink! We meet at last…" The Ghastly moaned. "I am Specter. I have come to gather the life force from your city to make myself powerful enough to conquer the humans! Then, I will spread my dark evil all over the world!"

"Not if I have any say in it!" Batfink flew at Specter and bit him, causing heavy damage. Specter then lashed him with his tongue, but Batfink blocked the attack with his wing. "You cannot harm me, Specter… For my wings are like a shield of steel!"

"No!" Specter wailed as Batfink slammed into him. "Curse you, Batfink! I'll be back to exact my revenge!"

"Not so fast, Specter!" Batfink threw a Pokeball at the fleeing spirit, catching him. "I'm afraid you won't be sucking anyone's life force for a long, long time!"

"You should've put him out of his misery," Kim complained.

"Specter is just misguided," Batfink explained. "He was once my partner, a Machop named Karate, until some construction workers started blasting Dark Cave with dynamite. The resulting cave-in crushed poor Karate to death, but he returned as a ghost to get revenge on the humans that killed him. I'm hoping to re-reform him."

Mike stared at Batfink, confused. "And you chose to tell us this _now_?"

"Sorry." Batfink handed Mike the Pokeball. "You're in charge, chief!"

"Well, he's been weakened, and Dundee can finish him with a bite attack if he gives us any trouble…" Mike let Specter out of the ball.

"At last, I'm free!" Specter howled.

"No you're not! You're on my team!" Mike asserted.

"Foolish human! Release me, or I'll steal your life force!" Specter then paused for a moment. "Perhaps this can work in my favor… Very well, human. I will submit, but once I'm strong enough I'm taking out Bat-freak over there…"

"Whatever," Mike said. "Let's go train up at the top.

Nothing eventful really happened up at the top of Sprout Tower. Mike showed his potential as some sort of chosen one, or whatever, but the important thing is that his team got stronger, specifically Batfink and Specter, who became rivals. Kim had her go at the Bellsprout-training monks as well, and got to enjoy her Bellsprout salad.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's go heal and head for the gym!" Mike exclaimed.

"We're ready to go, mate!"

After healing at the center, the team barged into Faulkner's Gym at 2 AM, and were surprised by what they saw. Faulkner and all his gym trainers were all dressed as giant birds. They were all dressed as giant birds and sitting on giant nests! Mike slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"How dare you intrude on our nightly egg-sitting ritual!" Faulkner squawked. He stood to his feet and flapped his arms; Mike and his Pokémon struggled to contain their laughter. "Mock me all you want, but it still won't change the fact that I will defeat you! Gym trainers, defend your flock!"

Dundee and Kim promptly took out the two gym trainers with ease. "Is that all you got, bird-boy?" Kim asked.

"You're one to talk, love," Dundee mumbled.

"Let's see how you like this!" Faulkner threw two Pokeballs in the air and a Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew out.

"Dundee…" Mike muttered. Dundee threw his hat down and chomped down on the Pidgey, who attacked first.

Meanwhile, Kim dove at the Pidgeotto beak first like a dart, knocking it out of the sky. Pidgeotto then regained its bearings and dive-bombed Kim, injuring her badly. Dundee jumped in and hit Pidgeotto with a jet of water from its mouth, knocking the huge bird Pokémon against the wall of the gym. It quickly regained its strength and blew a small tornado of wind at Dundee. As soon as the tornado dissipated, Kim charged the Pidgeotto again, but her attack missed. Zephyr jumped in, but was quickly knocked out of the air by her semi-evolved foe. Dundee stood to his feet, badly injured. Kim then attacked from below, but only found herself in Pidgeotto's massive talons. Pidgeotto slammed Kim onto the ground, then dug in with its talons.

**A critical hit!**

"Kim!" Mike screamed.

"No…" Dundee whispered. Glowing red, he charged Pidgeotto, knocking it to the ground.

**Dundee's rage is building! Dundee's ATTACK rose!**

Pidgeotto regained its strength and charged at Dundee, but Dundee was waiting for it. He jumped over the bird and slammed its back with his tail. Pidgeotto let out a harrowing gasp, then fell silent.

"No, my dad's cherished bird Pokémon!" Falkner wailed.

Dundee put two fingers on Kim's neck, then shook his head sadly. "I was too late…"

"No, it wasn't your fault, Dundee. I should've-"

"You did what was best, mate," Dundee interrupted. "I was hurt, Zephyr was hurt, Una has not attacks, and Batfink and Specter's attacks wouldn't have done any good. Kim had the most health."

Mike took his badge and TM from Falkner and buried Kim outside the Gym, leaving the bird freaks to deal with the aftermath of the battle. They marked her grave with two sticks tied together like a cross, and Zephyr left one of her feathers at Kim's grave.

**R.I.P. Kim Lv. 3-10. "The best Route 46 had to offer."**

"Let's move on," Mike said sadly. "We've got an empty space to fill…"

"Allow me to help with that," a random scientist said, emerging from the Poke Mart next door. "Professor Elm wanted you to take this."

Mike stared at the egg, unimpressed. "He couldn't afford to pay me my last paycheck, couldn't he?"

"Um, look at the time! I must get back to the lab! Bye!" The scientist ran off as fast as he could.

The team spent the rest of their time grinding in Route 32. Kim's spot was succeeded by Candice, the Mareep Mike captured fairly easily.

"Good, we need an electric-type," Mike said. "But I need to box somebody."

"After witnessing our dear friend Kim get murdered, I volunteer," Una announced. "I would rather be immobile and safe than risk my life as a Beedrill anyway."

Mike put Una in the PC and got out Candice, the electric sheep Pokémon. Then, Mike headed to the Ruins of Alph, where boring stuff happened like catching an Unown. Then, after a helluva lot of grinding, the team was ready to go inside Union Cave.

"I wonder what Pokémon I'll ca-" Before Mike could finish, the egg he was carrying suddenly hatched into a Togepi. "And there goes that plot out the window…" Mike examined the newborn. "Wow, Extrasensory? You're a special little guy. I think I'll call you… Starchild! You look kinda like an alien, and you have psychic powers!"

"Nice naming," Zephyr said sarcastically.

Eventually, Mike and his Pokémon emerged from Union Cave, not without leveling up little Starchild first! Mike then caught an Ekans outside the cave, naming it Manasa after a quick Google search. As the team headed into Azalea, they witnessed an odd, plot-related event. Outside a large well, a man dressed in black was beating up an old man.

"That man is in trouble!" Batfink yelled, flying to his aide. He knocked the man in black to the ground and the older man escaped.

"I wonder what that was about?" Mike asked. Specter grinned sinisterly behind Mike.

"You look like you know something," Batfink interrogated the gaseous Pokémon.

"Me? Why, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"I've got my eyes on you, Specter!"

"Funny, because Zubats don't have eyes, last time I checked…" Specter murmured.

"Knock it off, you two. Something's wrong!" Mike crouched behind some bushes and pointed out men wearing the same suit as the other guy all over Azalea Town. They all had a red "R" printed on their shirts. "Is that Team Rocket? I thought they disbanded years ago…"

"It looks like they're alive and well," Zephyr said sarcastically.

Just then, several Rocket Grunts were sent flying. An old man walked out of his house, hoisting a third grunt by his shirt, and gave him a mighty throw, tossing him across the town. The old man then noticed Mike hiding in the bushes.

"You, young trainer!" He shouted. "You look like a spry young man! Can you help me with a bit of garbage disposal?"

"Huh," Mike asked, confused.

"He's a bit slow…" Zephyr pointed out.

"My name is Kurt and I need you to help me take out Team Rocket!"

"Oh! Wait, why do you need my help? You just threw that one guy across town!"

"Because plot, now go in Slowpoke Well and deal with those Rocket chumps!"

Kurt hoisted Mike up by the shirt and shoved him down the well. His Pokémon followed, Zephyr and Batfink gently lowering Dundee, Candice, and Starchild to the ground. Mike staggered to his feet; he hit his back hard during that fall!

"You okay, mate?" Dundee asked, helping the trainer up.

"Yeah… Let's just take care of these guys and get our gym badge."

They wandered deeper into the well, where a horrifying sight awaited them. Azalea Town was known for its abundance of Slowpoke, and Team Rocket had rounded up all the Dopey Pokémon and were cutting off their tails. Dundee snuck behind a few Rockets and knocked them out, while Batfink and Zephyr quickly took care of the remaining guards. Mike picked up a rock and busted the gate holding the Slowpoke.

"Thank you for freeing us, kind trainer," one of the Slowpoke said. "Thank you very much!" The Slowpoke struck a pose, flexed, and put on a pair of sunglasses. "The name's Elvis, by the way."

Mike stared at the Slowpoke, then grinned evilly. He caught it in a Pokeball before it could get away, and it was sent to the PC. Mike's Pokémon glared at him.

"What? I gotta have a backup water-type…" Dundee growled at Mike. "Just in case…" Mike grinned shamefully.

They continued on their mission, where the Rocket in charge was arguing with someone over his cell phone. He had weird, blue hair and wore a black suit. A red "R" was embroidered on the sleeve inside some sort of coat-of-arms design.

"Look, I don't care if it's illegal!" The Rocket shouted. "I just want you to distribute these Slowpoke Tails to Unova by tomorrow evening."

"Excuse me…" Mike said, tapping on his shoulder.

The Rocket turned around, but was stunned by what he saw. All of his men lay in a pile, their Pokémon defeated, and all the Slowpoke were gone.

"I'll call you back…" He growled, his teeth clenched. The Rocket dropped his phone and stomped up to Mike, crushing his phone. "How dare you interfere with Team Rocket's affairs! I'm going to teach you a lesson, you little punk!"

"Bring it!" Mike shouted back, all of his Pokémon poised to attack.

One super quick ass-whooping later, the Rocket was beaten. He was pinned against the wall by Dundee, who had evolved into Croconaw during the fight.

"You think you've won? This was only the beginning!" The Rocket said, his nose starting to bleed.

"Tell your blokes to bugger off, or I'll smash yer head in," Dundee growled, his fist poised to punch him.

The Rocket spat in Dundee's eyes, blinding him, then he kicked the Pokémon in the jaws, knocking him back.

"By the way, my name's Proton. Don't you dare forget it, for it'll be the last name you'll ever hear when I'm through with this region! Now watch as we Rockets stir up a bit of trouble…" The cave suddenly went dark and lit back up again, and Proton and his cronies had vanished.

"Damn wog," Dundee grumbled, rubbing his snout. "Always in the bloody snout…"

"We'll see him again," Starchild said prophetically. "I can feel it."

"I think you may be right," Mike agreed. "C'mon, let's get you guys healed up." The six of them rested at the Pokémon Center and headed for the Gym. "Okay, here's the plan. Starchild, you take out Kakuna and Dundee can take out the Metapod. Candice."

"Um… yes?" Candice asked shyly.

"I'm gonna need you. You're not very fast, but if you can hit that Scyther with a Thundershock, we'll have this badge in the bag. Can you do it?"

"Uh…um…" Candice turned away, pushing her hooves together. "I dunno…"

"You've got this. You're a Flaafy now! And you've still got Static! That Scyther touches you, and he's paralyzed!"

"Okay, I'll try my best…" Candice said quietly.

"That a girl!" Dundee assured her.

"You'll do just fine," Mike added, walking his Pokémon into the gym. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Ah, so you came to battle me," Bugsy snickered. He wore a huge pair of glasses with a beetle imprinted on them. "I'll be glad to… _cut_ your Pokémon journey short!" Bugsy threw a Pokeball, releasing his star Pokémon, Scyther.

"You got this, Candice!" Mike cheered as Candice walked reluctantly onto the field, the other Pokémon clapping for her.

Candice charged up for a Thundershock, but was met with a Quick Attack. Scyther was then shocked by Candice's static and retreated, paralyzed. Candice zapped Scyther, doing heavy damage, but the Mantis Pokémon ate a Sitrus Berry, healing itself.

"Finish off that lamb with a U-Turn!" Bugsy snickered. Scyther slashed Candice, then flew away. Bugsy then sent out Metapod.

"Get back, Candice," Dundee commanded. He then took her place, where he made short work of Metapod with his Bite attack.

"You won't get off that easily!" Bugsy sent out Kakuna and Starchild took Dundee's place. Using his psychic powers, Starchild blasted the cocoon Pokémon away. "Grrr, Scyther decapitate them!"

Scyther attacked viciously, knocking Starchild aside. Worried about the younger Pokémon, Candice zapped Scyther. **It's super effective!** The attack didn't do much, but it did make Scyther angry. Despite being paralyzed, it moved in to attack Candice.

"Candice, hit it now!" Mike called out.

Candice charged up for another Thundershock to finish the job, but she hesitated, giving Scyther all the time it needed. With a quick swipe of its sword arms, it was over; Candice was sliced across the chest twice. Dundee finished the weakened Mantis Pokémon off, but the damage had already been done.

"Heh, looks like you're having mutton tonight," Bugsy snickered coldly as he put his Scyther back in its ball.

"Why you little worm!" Mike roared. He punched Bugsy in the face, breaking his glasses and knocking him out.

Mike buried Candice outside of Slowpoke Well, leaving her Pokeball on the grave. Mike then went to the PC to find a replacement, but couldn't bring himself to do it, so he and his team decided to move on.

**R.I.P. Candice Lv. 6-15. "We always believed in you, even if you didn't."**

Mike and his team didn't speak a word. They just healed up at the Pokémon Center and headed for the gate. They were about to go through when they heard something.

"Hey a-hole!" Peyton ran out of the gate, stopping them in their tracks. "I want a rematch!"

"Not now, Peyton. We're trying to get to Goldenrod City."

"I don't care! Battle me!"

Peyton sent out a Ghastly to block their way, but Dundee took it down with Bite. He quickly switched out for Bayleef. Dundee crunched down on the grass Pokémon, blasting frigid air on it, but he was shaken off. Bayleef blasted it with Razor Leaf, but Dundee endured. He gave it another Ice Fang and it went down. Zubat was the only Pokémon left, but it didn't last long either. Starchild blasted the bat Pokémon away with its Extrasensory, defeating Peyton.

"This doesn't change anything! You're still an a-hole! An _ass_hole!" Peyton stormed off in a rage.

"Eh, you couldn't tell your own asshole from a hole in the ground!" Dundee yelled back at him.

The team of six headed into Ilex Forest. Dundee learned Cut by cooking and eating some ducks or something, allowing them to access to the deeper part of the forest. They walked under the dense canopy of trees and stumbled across a small wooden shrine.

"Hold it right there," a voice commanded them. Mike and his team spun around and found an Oddish standing behind them. It glared at them with an expressionless gaze. "I will not allow you to harm the Ilex shrine."

Unimpressed, Mike threw a Pokeball at the Oddish, but it slapped the ball back at his face. Then it began using Absorb on Dundee, hurting him badly. It then turned on Zephyr, who was trying to pry it off of Dundee.

"Damn, I thought Oddish was supposed to be weak!" Zephyr gave it a hard Gust attack, but Oddish still held its ground. Weakened, it absorbed a bit of health from Zephyr, then fell to the ground. "Hold on, Zephyr!"

"What boss?" Zephyr asked, about to finish it off. Mike held another Pokeball in his hand. "You're killing me, boss!" Zephyr groaned. Mike caught the Oddish without any trouble this time.

"I'll nickname you…Sakuya! Guys, meet Sakuya!" He let the Pokémon out of its ball. "Sakuya, meet the team!"

Sakuya stared at them blankly. "You're interfering with my mission to protect the shrine," She said almost robotically. "Release me or I shall have to harm you."

"The shrine will be fine," Mike reassured her. "See?" Mike picked up a stray Paras and sat it in front of the shrine. "Your friend Paras can protect it."

Sakuya stared blankly at the bug/grass Pokémon. "Very well. I suppose I can join your party now."

"Creepy…" Zephyr whispered to Starchild, who nodded in agreement.

The team made it out of the forest, ignoring some important plot element that probably won't have any effect on the Nuzlocke story and headed deep into Route 34, which was prime grinding territory. Trainers galore, and all those easy to beat Drowzee! Mike managed to capture one; Jackson, another Pokémon you'll likely never hear from again. Starchild and Sakuya were the first to train, and after a while, they both evolved into Togetic and Gloom.

"Now for some serious grinding, especially you, Batfink!" Mike announced. Batfink nodded.

Batfink fought Drowzee after Drowzee, knocking them out with a couple of Bite attacks. After leveling up some, it was Dundee's turn. Drowzee littered the ground after they were finished, and the gang moved northward into Goldenrod.

"Wow, it's so huge!" Zephyr remarked.

"Eh, too crowded," Dundee cringed.

"Let's keep going!" Mike interrupted. "We're not ready for Whitney yet. We need to train a bit more." Mike kept pushing northward, battling more trainers than one could shake a stick at.

"My turn to battle you!" A juggler juggling Voltorb said. He threw them at Mike, but Sakuya easily sent them flying. She was tougher than she looked, and could take whatever they dished out at her.

Mike cut through the grass, catching a Nidoran Male named Rex, and battling an annoying bug catcher with a Venonat. Mike and his team pushed on to the north when they were stopped by another trainer.

"I knew you would come, Mike," he said, his eyes glowing blue. "This is destined to happen! I am destined to beat you!" The trainer sent out a Kadabra.

"Tch, too easy!" Mike said.

"I'll handle this," Specter said.

He hit the psychic Pokémon with a sucker punch, but it countered with Confusion. Hurt and confused, Specter tried to attack again, but crashed. Kadabra used Confusion again, nearly wiping out Specter. The badly weakened ghost Pokémon began to fade away. Kadabra moved in to finish the job.

"No, Specter!" Mike yelled.

"Not so fast, fiend!" Batfink flew in front of Kadabra. "Specter may be a villain, but at one point he was my most trusted sidekick. I will not allow you to harm him!"

Batfink tried to use bite, which would've finished the wounded Kadabra off, but the Pokémon was too fast. It hit Batfink with Confusion, silencing the hero forever.

"Batfink…" Specter mumbled.

Memories of fighting alongside his old friend flooded back to him. Eyes glowing red, Specter blasted Kadabra with Night Shade, finishing the battle. The trainer watched in amazement as his Kadabra fell to the ground.

"I-impossible," the trainer said. "I predicted I would beat you!"

"You did," Mike said grimly. "Now get out of here." Specter's eyes glowed brighter as he glared at the trainer in anger. "Looks like you got your wish, Specter."

"No…" the ghost Pokémon sobbed. "This wasn't what I wanted… Batfink was my partner and my friend and I let him down."

"Easy mate," Dundee put his hands through Specter, trying to console the evil spirit. "We're you're friends, right guys?" Reluctantly, all the other Pokémon nodded.

"Thanks... but it still doesn't help," Specter then began to glow, and without any warning he evolved into a Haunter.

"All things happen for a reason," Starchild told Specter. "It's hard now, but it'll be fine."

"I'm going to spend the time I have with you guys protecting you. It won't make up for the evil I've done in the past, but it's what Batfink would've wanted…"

"Let's do some more grinding, guys," Mike said.

Later on, Specter buried Batfink personally at the spot where the heroic bat had saved his own life. Specter punched a tree, his hand phasing through it, and floated away.

"I'll protect them, old friend," Specter whispered. "I'll protect them at any cost." His eyes glowed red for a moment, then he floated back to his friends, who were waiting for him at the gate to the National Park.

**R.I.P. Batfink Lv. 2-18. "He was a bright light in a dark world."**

**Body count: 3; Kim lv. 3-10, Candice lv. 6-15, and Batfink lv. 2-18**

**Current Team: Croconaw lv. 25, Togetic lv. 18, Gloom lv. 21, Zephyr, Lv. 19, and Haunter Lv. 25.**


	3. Chapter 3

SS Nuzlocke Adventure Chapter 3: Giving up the Ghost

**A/N: In case you didn't realize, in-game text is written in bold. I thought it would be more dramatic. Also things are a little more detailed since I can remember these later events easier.**

"Okay, why are you doing this?" Zephyr asked, annoyed.

"First of all, we need a new team member," Mike explained. "Second, we need a Sun Stone for Sakuya. Third, Scyther! Need I say more?"

"Ugh, fine," Zephyr groaned. "Go do your stupid Bug Catching Contest…"

"Okay Specter, I need you since you know hypnosis." Specter nodded his head. "The rest of you have to stay here because of some stupid contest rule. Later!"

Mike signed the registry forms for the Bug Catching Contest and was given 20 Park Balls. He was then set loose to hunt for bug Pokémon along with a multitude of other trainers. He hunted for a while, Specter floating behind him.

"Scyther, Scyther, Scyther…" Mike mumbled. "Pinser would be cool, too…" Mike pushed aside a huge thicket of grass when right in front of him sat a Caterpie. "Ugh, a Caterpie?"

"At least it's high level…" Specter said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Mike added as Specter used hypnosis on the caterpillar Pokémon. Eight Park Balls later, Katie the Caterpie was caught.

"So much for that Sun Stone," Mike complained. "At least we have a chance at second or third place…"

"Okay," a park announcer called over the loudspeaker. "I need all contestants to line up beside the park fountain so we can judge the Pokémon you all have caught."

Mike and Specter lined up with the other contestants. They looked at their competition, a Scyther, Beedrill, Venonat, and a Pinsir stood by their new trainers as the judges scanned over the freshly-caught Pokémon. They looked over Mike's Caterpie, Katie, seemingly unimpressed. The judges all conversed with each other and spoke to the announcer.

"Okay, folks! We have our winners!" The announcer yelled. "Placing in third was Nate with a writhing Venonat! At second place, we have Arnie and Pinsir! And our winner of the contest is…" Mike and Specter looked towards the ground. They knew that they had lost the contest. "Mike, and his very impressive Caterpie!"

"What?" Mike asked, shocked by what he had heard.

"Come up here and get your prize, a Sun Stone!" The contest announcer handed mike an orange-red sun-shaped rock. Mike stared at it in disbelief.

"Congratulations, boss," Specter said, smirking.

"I can't believe it! I won! I won!" Katie the Caterpie cheered.

Mike walked back to the park gate where his other Pokémon were waiting, carrying the Sun Stone like a trophy. He put Katie back in her Poke ball and it was automatically sent to the PC. Mike handed Sakuya the Sun Stone and she transformed into a Bellossom.

"Congratulations, mate!" Dundee exclaimed, elbowing Mike. "And congratulations to you, too, Sheila!" Dundee nudged Sakuya, who retained her emotionless expression, but blushed slightly.

"So, I take it we're going to the Goldenrod Gym, right?" Zephyr asked.

"Nope!" Mike answered. "We're going to grind some more!" All of Mike's Pokémon, save for Dundee and Sakuya, groaned. "Don't give me that! Whitney is a nightmare! Her Clefairy has Metronome and is prone to using killer moves like Sacred Fire and Explosion. Miltank is no less deadly, with Rollout and Attract."

Mike grinded for a long time, especially Sakuya, who would be key to taking down that Miltank with her high Special Attack. After the intense grinding, Mike stormed into Whitney's gym, all of his loyal Pokémon behind him. He defeated all the gym trainers with ease.

"Over-grind much, boss?" Zephyr asked Mike sarcastically.

"Better than losing another team member!" Mike retorted.

Mike stomped up to Whitney, who was grinning demonically, her Clefairy and Miltank standing beside her, grinning in a similar fashion. Whitney pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, Goldenrod Pokémon Morgue? Yeah, I got six more for ya… Oh, they aren't ready yet! Let me prepare them…" Whitney sent out Clefairy, who was still grinning evilly.

"You got this, Dundee!" Mike said as Dundee cracked his fingers.

"Alright, mate!"

Dundee sized up his puffy pink opponent, then blasted it with a Water Gun. Clefairy used Metronome, and then Thunder! Mike's eyes got huge; there was no way Dundee could stand up to such a powerful move. Fortunately, Dundee saw the move coming and dodged the attack. He countered with cut, but Clefairy's cute charm infatuated him.

"Ugh," Dundee groaned, his thoughts filling with fuzzy thoughts about that Clefairy.

"Now, let's try this again," Clefairy said, wagging it's finger for another Metronome, which caused it to use Spit Up. **But it failed to Spit Up a thing…** "At least you won't be able to attack me…"

"Got that wrong, Sheila…" Dundee said weakly as he charged at the Clefairy. He used Bite, ending the pink puffball. "Sorry, can't have ya killing me off this early in the Nuzlocke!"

"No matter! You'll never survive this…" Whitney said as Miltank took the field.

"Okay, just like we planned…" Mike whispered to Specter.

Specter floated onto the field and faced Miltank. "Let's see how you like this…" Specter phased through Miltank, injuring the bovine Pokémon. Miltank quivered as it glowed with a sinister purple aura.

"What was that?" Zephyr asked.

"The move, 'Curse,'" Starchild answered.

"Good job, Specter! Now get back…" Specter dematerialized in a ghostly manner and reappeared behind his trainer. "You know what to do, Sakuya…"

Sakuya stared at Miltank coldly and quietly faced the cursed cow. The two stared at each other as the Miltank's health slowly whittled away. The Miltank used Attract, but it had no effect, since Sakuya was a girl. Sakuya pulled out a machine gun with a large, drum-shaped magazine, TM-09 engraved on the side; Bullet Seed. She hit the Miltank with a barrage of acorns, but they did little damage.

The Miltank curled up into a ball and rolled at Sakuya, but she moved to the side. The attack grazed her, but did little damage. Sakuya then threw a handful of sharp leaves at Miltank, throwing them like knives. They hit hard, but the Miltank drank some milk, healing itself. It still glowed purple from Specter's Curse. Sakuya hit the Miltank with another Razor Leaf. **A critical hit!** Miltank fell to its knees. It tried to stand back up, but the Curse it was afflicted by finished it off.

Mike fell to his knees, he had been so tense from the battle that he could hardly stand. He had heard horror stories about Whitney, and she gave him a thorough thrashing during his first Gym run those many years ago.

Sakuya threw her "TM-09" over her shoulder. "All too easy…" she said coldly.

Whitney stared at the battlefield, dumbfounded. Her Miltank laid in a puddle of its own milk, leaves sticking out of it, and her Clefairy looked like a wad of chewed bubble gum with a Clefairy face. Her gym was also ruined; sharp leaves had shredded her pink wall paper and were stuck in the floor and walls.

"You…cheated!" Whitney screamed. "Where's your pack? I know you have revives in there!" Whitney stole Mike's backpack and dug through it. "What kind of trainer are you? There's not even a damn potion in here! Just a bunch of unused TMs and a few berries…"

"There's a potion shortage, or some similar explanation to cover up the Nuzlocke rule…" Mike (poorly) explained. "Now gimme my badge!" Whitney handed over the Plain Badge and Mike and his Pokémon triumphantly left the gym.

"And to think you were worried…" Zephyr snarked.

"Hey, I could've easily used you instead of Sakuya," Mike retorted. "Maybe being hit by a Rollout or two would straighten out your attitude…" The team walked back through the northern routes, but a tree blocked their path.

"No worries, mate," Dundee said, pulling out his machete labeled "HM-01." He slashed the tree, but his blade wouldn't make a dent in it.

"What the?" Mike put his hand on the tree. For some reason, it felt like stone. "A stone tree?"

"Here, try this," Starchild said, giving Mike a watering can shaped like a Squirtle.

"And where did you get this?"

"I helped a lady at the Goldenrod flower shop find inner peace, and in return she gave me that."

"Makes sense to me!" Mike sprinkled some water on the tree and it shook.

"Whoa, that's a cold shower!" It screamed; a Sudowoodo.

"Hey, could you do me a favor and move?" Mike asked.

"Hell no! I like it here! Get lost!" Mike poured a whole bucket of water on Sudowoodo. "Why you son of a bitch!"

Sudowoodo threw some rocks at Mike, but he dodged them. Dundee sprayed the tree-mimicking Pokémon with water from its mouth and it went down. Mike threw a Great Ball at it, catching the Sudowoodo.

"I think I'll name you after my cousin, Lisa," Mike said. "You two act exactly alike." The newly-dubbed Lisa vanished as it was sent to the PC. "Okay, now let's move on."

Mike and his Pokémon headed north. Mike managed to capture another new member to his team, a Stantler named Karl surprisingly. Unfortunately, Karl would never get any screen time, as just like so many other Pokémon Mike caught, he would stay nice and safe in the box. Mike finally reached Ecruteak City, the town where time seemingly stood still. Many of the buildings were built like the buildings of Pre-Meiji Japan and two pagoda-style towers stood at the upper left and right corners of the tower. One was in excellent condition, but the other was badly burned.

"Hey, this place has a dance hall," Mike said, reading a tour pamphlet on Ecruteak. "I bed you'd like to visit that, huh Sakuya?"

"I don't appreciate your stereotypical remark," Sakuya replied coldly. She stared blankly ahead and never looked Mike's way, creeping the trainer out a bit.

"Well, let's go check it out anyway…"

Mike and his Pokémon walked into the dance theater, where a woman dressed in a kimono was standing on stage. In the audience, at the very front, was a Team Rocket Grunt, who was leaning on the stage. The other theater patrons were cowering in the back row, not wanting to pick a fight with Team Rocket.

"Hey baby," the Grunt said as he tottered back and forth, hiccupping. "How about you take off that flashy dress and do something a little more… *hic* interesting?"

"You're behaving deplorably," the Kimono girl replied. "And obviously you've had too much to drink. Go home before my Pokémon teaches you some manners."

"You dumb *hic* broad!" The Rocket Grunt climbed on stage, holding a Poke Ball. "I'll… *hiccup* I'll show you…"

Before either of them could send out their Pokémon, Dundee stepped in between them, Specter and Starchild standing at his left and right.

"Mate, you're cruisin' for a bruisin'" Dundee warned.

"This is no way to act in public," Starchild added.

"Oh yeah!" the Rocket Grunt sent out a Zubat and a Rattata.

"Too easy!" Specter answered by Sucker Punching Rattata and hitting Zubat with Night Shade. Bloody and beaten, both Pokémon fell to the ground. "Now leave!" Specter glared at the Rocket from behind his sunglasses. Alarmed, the Rocket grabbed his Pokémon and staggered out the door.

"A little rough, but thank you regardless," the Kimono girl said. "I wish there was some way… Ah, there is!" She handed Specter some kind of stone, and he evolved into Gengar. "I only did this to repay you for your kindness, but you fight too aggressively. You must let go of your anger and find inner peace."

Specter raised his eyebrow at the Kimono girl, then silently walked out of the dance hall.

"That was amazing," an old man sitting in the audience exclaimed, clapping his hands. "You've got a powerful Pokémon on your team! Here, take this!" The old man gave Mike a surf board with "HM-04" engraved on the bottom of it.

"Awesome, Surf!" Mike said, giving it to the Big Jaw Pokémon. "You can have this, Dundee."

"Gnarly," Dundee replied, tucking the surf board under his arm. Mike and his Pokémon left the dance hall.

"So… more grinding?" Zephyr asked. "Then we go to the gym?"

"Not exactly…" Mike answered. "First we go to Burned Tower, and then we grind!"

Mike and company entered the creaking, burned-out tower. The building only had three floors. The first floor and basement were the only two accessible; the third was too unstable to use and the others had long burned. There, Mike witnessed an unusual scene. There was a clown dressed in a fancy suit doing magic tricks for an older man, who didn't look like he was enjoying it.

"Eusine," he said, "shouldn't you be at some five year old's birthday party or something?"

"Nonsense!" Eusine replied. "Now, I'm going to make a Suicune balloon animal, and then if you're _real_ good, I'll do a puppet show called 'Suicune the Lonely Legendary'." The older man groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mike asked, not really wanting to know.

"Oh, thank God… My name is Morty and I'm the Gym Leader here," the man said. "This is Eusine. He's a bit… eccentric."

"Su-i-ccccuuuuunnnneeee!" Eucene screamed, contorting his body spastically. "Hi, I'm-ma catch a Suicune!"

"Suuure you are…" Morty patted Eucene on the back. "Anyway, see down there?" Morty pointed to a huge hole showing three large Pokémon in the middle of the basement. "That's Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, three legendary Pokémon who inhabit this tower. We were trying to figure out how to get down there to get a closer look without scaring them off."

"You could just take that ladder over there…" Mike pointed out. He and his Pokémon walked over to it, but were stopped.

"What's up, a-hole?" Peyton asked, jumping out from behind the ladder.

"Ugh, it's you?"

"Still helping out the NWO, I see. Allow me to convert your un-Jotoan ass!"

Peyton threw all his Poke Balls, releasing all his Pokémon. Dundee stomped Ghastly flat, Specter took down Zubat with no trouble, and Starchild took care of Magnemite and Bayleef with Fire Blast.

"Again, over-grind much?" Zephyr asked. Mike scowled at her.

"Fine, help the NWO, you a-hole! I'm out…" Peyton kicked Mike out of the way and bolted out the door.

"Glad that's over," Mike said.

"I really dislike that guy," Dundee added.

Mike and his Pokémon went down to the Burned Tower's basement, where they found three huge Pokémon, one looking like a giant tiger with a lightning bolt-shaped tail, one that looked like a lion with a cape, and the last looking like some clear, blue dog thing.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Starchild said. The legendary trio then roared and raced off in different directions. Suicune, however, stopped in front of Mike to get a better look, and then it raced off.

"Did those Pokémon just run through walls and twenty feet of Earth?" Zephyr asked, astonished.

"Must be ground-types," Mike replied. "Anyway, I'm not allowed to catch legendaries, so we'll never see them again."

"Suicune!" Eusine screamed, coming out of nowhere. "They said it didn't exist! They said I was crazy…"

"They were probably right…" Zephyr mumbled.

"But look who's crazy now, bitches! Woo!" Eusine bit his fingers and twitched his eyes. "Suicune!" He screamed as he ran away.

"That guy has some issues…" Mike remarked.

"No kiddin', mate…"

Mike and his team left Burned Tower to go to the gym. "I think we've grinded enough. Now let's take on Morty and his ghost Pokémon!" Dundee, Zephyr, and Starchild all shuttered. "But first, we need a new team member to help us out."

Mike went to the box and got Manasa, the Ekans out of the PC. After rigorous grinding, she became an Arbok with powerful Bite and Crunch attacks.

"At last, my full power shall be realized!" Manasa yelled.

"What is it with you and weird Pokémon?" Zephyr asked Mike.

"What are you talking about? She's not weird." Zephyr and Mike watched as Manasa started convulsing and chanting in some weird language.

"That spell should assure my victory over the evil spirits at the Gym…" Manasa said sinisterly.

"Okay then… We know the next member to get permanently boxed after this Gym battle…" Mike whispered. "You guys are all pretty strong, but for this fight, I only need Specter, Dundee, and Manasa."

Mike and his Pokémon walked into the gym. The whole place was creepy. Most of the floor was this swirling, bottomless vortex and evil ghosts and demons flew in and out of the walls. The only way to Morty was to use a narrow pathway without falling off into the endless void.

"Okay, one at a time…" Mike said. Zephyr and Starchild looked at Mike, annoyed, and flew past him. "Uh, except for you two!" Mike finally made it to Morty, who was waiting for him.

"I knew I'd have to fight you, Mike!"

"What's with the floor…and the evil spirits flying around?" Mike asked.

"Oh, they're just holograms. It's October now, so I have all my Halloween decorations put up." Morty pulled out a Poke ball. "Now, let's get started! How about a four-on-four battle?"

"Okay. Zephyr, do you mind helping out?"

"Sure, why not?" The Bird Pokémon replied. Morty sent out a Ghastly. "Too easy!" Zephyr whipped up a huge tornado that blew the Ghastly across the Gym, but then it phased through Zephyr, using Curse.

"Not good…" Starchild said.

"I got this!" Zephyr yelled, flying into the air. The Curse hurt her bad, but she could still fight. She whipped up another Twister and finished off the Ghastly and the Curse faded away.

"Now let's see how you take Haunter!"

Morty sent out a Haunter. Starchild faced the Ghost Pokémon, unafraid. The Haunter gave Starchild a sinister look, but Starchild blasted the Haunter with a wave of psychic energy, defeating the ghost. Morty grew a concerned look on his face.

"Go Haunter number two!"

He sent out another Haunter as Specter tagged out with Starchild. The two Pokémon glared at each other.

"This won't take long…" Specter said. "I got a surprise for you…" He held up a disc reading "TM-65". His claws then became enshrouded in a black aura, and he used them to slice Haunter in half.

"Very good, but I'm not finished yet!" Morty threw his last Poke ball, sending out a Gengar.

"I got this," Dundee said.

Dundee summoned a wave of water and jumped on his surf board. The wave crashed into Gengar but the Pokémon survived. It blasted Dundee with a powerful ball of energy, knocking the Pokémon off its surf board. Dundee quickly countered by biting Gengar, but the ghost used a Sitrus berry to heal itself. Dundee then hit the ghost with an Ice Fang. **Gengar was frozen solid! **Dundee then summoned another wave of water that washed the Gengar away into the abyss, ending the match.

"Excellent job," Morty congratulated. He handed Mike a badge and the TM, Shadow Ball.

Mike put the badge in his case and handed Specter the TM. "Here you go, Specter. Now, let's move on to Olivine City!"

Specter smirked and took the TM. He stuck it behind his back, also holding two more discs labeled TM-25 and TM-52.

"_These should help me protect everyone on the team_," Specter thought. _"Just watch me… I'll be the most powerful Pokémon in this goddamn region." _Specter realized he was being left behind, and quickly caught up with his teammates.

**Body count: 3**

**Current Team: Croconaw lv. 27, Gengar lv. 29, Arbok lv. 25, Pidgeotto lv. 24, Togetic lv. 25, Bellossom lv. 23. **


End file.
